


Winter storm

by Angelsbite_demonkiss



Series: Unfortunate [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jisung, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Changbin’s an asshole sorry, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Heartache, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, hyunjin made bad decisions, kangdae is just and angel, there's a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbite_demonkiss/pseuds/Angelsbite_demonkiss
Summary: This is the alternative ending to midnight tempest which is the first part of this series, please read before this.If you want a more sad/realistic ending here it is.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Unfortunate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058912
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Winter storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is the Changbin ending for midnight tempest, please be careful it has implied abuse and unhealthy relationships. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of midnight tempest unchanged until the jisung part, if you already read the fic then you can skip down to where things go different which is when hyunjin arrives at his work :3

With dating Changbin, family dinners with the alpha’s parents were expected once to happen at least once a month or so, Hyunjin always made the extra effort to look his best, button-down shirt over a black turtle neck, dress pants and dress shoes, his hair combed and arranged so it didn’t fall on his face, light make up over his exhausted face. 

Hyunjin felt like a doll each time they went to the big house of Changbin’s parents. 

His mother always was the first to look him over, going every detail, if he gained some weight, if he cut his hair, the colour of his ‘natural’ make up, she liked to comment on every little thing he did, and Hyunjin liked to pretend it wasn’t with malicious intent, after all he was his son’s omega, and Changbin was the perfect alpha, so deserving only the best. 

Changbin’s father was a little bit more lenient about his looks, or at least more indifferent, he didn’t really cared about how he did his makeup as long as he was ‘decent’ the only growing problem was what Hyunjin did for a living, it wasn’t like he hated photography or arts, it was just that the older alpha hated the fact that his sons omega worked, at all. 

He knew he was protected by the fact he still didn’t share a last name with the alpha. A mating bite would seal his future in more ways than one, Hyunjin knew that as soon as Changbin bit him he wasn’t going to be setting another foot in a photography studio for work. 

Changbin’s parents, much like his own, expected both of them to mate some day before Hyunjin turned twenty five, always asking Changbin when, never glancing at Hyunjin for answers, after all, if they were to mate it would be Changbin’s decision, not his. 

“Hyunjin dear, would you help me with dessert?” Changbin’s mother stood up before she got an answer, it wasn’t like Hyunjin could disagree either way. The omega was out of his seat in seconds, excusing himself from the table, even if Changbin and his father barely paid any attention to him, talking about business. 

Hyunjin followed the older omega to the kitchen, he knew they had cooks and people to clean the house, but she liked to be the one serving the food each time Changbin came for dinner, Hyunjin knew that she once was the one to prepare full course meals for her family, serving his alpha like the perfect omega she was. 

Another thing to add to the list of why Hyunjin felt suffocated inside the enormous house, he was expected to be no less than perfect than her, sure, the old pair didn’t really liked him at the beginning solely based on his looks, but when Changbin made it clear that Hyunjin was the omega he wanted they had then set their bars higher. 

Hyunjin was expected to be a great omega, tending for his alpha’s every wish, making him happy while Changbin worked to provide for him, another reason to why they were more than displeased to find out that Hyunjin worked to earn his own money. 

He wondered more than once why hadn’t Changbin prohibited him from work yet, maybe the alpha knew he loved his work too much, maybe he was a little bit better than his parents and didn’t think it was harmful for Hyunjin to have a life outside their relationship. 

As both omega set to plate four servings of dessert, a tense type of silence settled over them. 

It was normal for him to spend those few minutes with the omega in silence, she would get her hands on whatever it was the dessert the cooks prepared that night, and Hyunjin would help with two plates, easy enough.

“You’ve put some weight jinnie,” her voice carried over the kitchen, making Hyunjin flinch “I hope it’s to help you with fertility dear, I always said you were too skinny to bear pups,” the comment wasn’t biting, Hyunjin knew the other omega only spoke what she believed was adequate, but he couldn’t help but panic. 

The reminder of what people where expecting of him made him halt, it had been around three months since everything happened, that dreaded night and the horrible fight he had with the alpha, it was just over a month since he knew he was pregnant, A part of him wanted to ignore it completely, praying it would go away; but the rational part of his brain told him that he was stalling. 

Delaying the inevitable, foolishly wishing something would change.

He didn’t know what to answer, normally he was addressed with no expectation of one, but when she turned to look at him with those calculating and judging eyes, he knew he had lost. 

His cheeks turned pink, and he smiled out of nerves, looking down at his hands fiddling with his shirt, trying to hide their shaking “ah, I-I hadn’t noticed ma’am,” his voice wavered, giving his lie away from the second the words left his lips. 

His nerves seemed to make her happy, after all pups was something they wanted to happen sooner rather than later, a grandchild to adore was all that was missing inside their perfect family, something Changbin’s sister hadn’t given them yet either. 

“well I’m glad you’re thinking about it already.” She said politely, Hyunjin only wanted to throw up. 

They brought dessert over to the table, Hyunjin was praying she wouldn’t mention pups again, but knew it was a losing game he was playing, one that lasted three months already. 

Hyunjin set the small plate in front of Changbin, the dessert for the night was some kind of tart with strawberries on top, and if he was being honest he had been craving something sweet all day. “thanks love.” Changbin kissed his cheek as soon as he sat down next to him again, smiling lovingly at him before turning to his parents again. 

“How are things at the studio?” Hyunjin snapped his head upwards, looking at his boyfriends father with wide eyes, surprised that his work was a being acknowledged, the alpha tended to avoid talking about it if he could. “they’re good, sir” Hyunjin answered, wondering what was happening. 

“Are they overworking you? You know omega’s shouldn’t be working so much, it’s not good for their health.” Hyunjin forced a smile shaking his head, of course the alpha was heading in that direction, everything to make his work look bad, “ah-no, they’re not overworking me, I’m perfectly fine, I assure you.”

“oh but you seem so tired,” the alpha started, Hyunjin didn’t move waiting for the next words “and you’ve put on some weight too, if I didn’t know better, I would think you’re letting yourself go a little.” The sweet taste of the dessert turned sour, Hyunjin knew he should be offended, but panic was what Rose from his chest to his throat. 

While he could take care of the nausea with pills, and ignore that his body was creating in fact another tiny human, his appearance gave him away instantly, he sure felt tired most of the time, and even with his most hard efforts he had failed to not gain weight. 

It wasn’t like he was clearly showing, no, it was too early for that, but Hyunjin had always been the skinny kind, now that his body was accommodating to make another one, he gained weight as easily as breathing. 

Changbin had commented on it too, Hyunjin had made something up about stress eating, feeling like his lie was slipping from his hands already, but the alpha seemed to love the new soft plush of Hyunjin’s body, maybe it was the pregnancy hormones making the alpha more horny, the omega didn’t know, but he was grateful. 

“It has been some stressful months in the studio for him dad,” Changbin answered, one warm hand falling on his thigh as support, the alpha must have taken his silence as hurt, if he weren’t pregnant, he would have been, but Changbin didn’t know he was pregnant, so he acted accordingly. 

“oh dear, give him a little slack, you know he needs to put on a little weight to bear good pups.” Changbin’s mother while charming most of the time, didn’t help him at all. Her words made both Changbin and himself tense. “well I don’t see him trying to give our son a family while he wastes his time in that studio.” The alpha chuckled after his crude remark, reminding Hyunjin of how much he lacked in his eyes. 

Something gave away inside Hyunjin’s chest, the alpha was right, much like his own father, he needed to stop playing to be someone he wasn’t, he was Changbin’s omega, soon to be the bearer of his child, this was his life, and there was no changing it now, “dad were still young, we have time, don’t worry about it.” Changbin spoke with a stable tone. 

“We’ll have pups when the times right.” He knew the alpha was saying that just to spare Hyunjin, the younger knew how much Changbin wanted to get him pregnant, he had talked about it ever since Hyunjin turned twenty two, but he had always avoided the topic. 

Hyunjin held onto his hand, squeezing it with his trembling one, Changbin looked at him, intrigued. “Four months.” 

Changbin frowned, the table went silent, all eyes fells on Hyunjin as he gave up his losing game, “I haven’t had my cycle f-for four months,” his words failed to be smoothly delivered, as his nerves took a hold of him, a knot forming on his throat. 

Changbin halted, his eyes widening in understanding, at the same time his mother gasped, the alpha’s eyes went to his stomach for a split second before returning to his face, searching for reassurance “you’re–you’re expecting?” his raspy voice barely pronounced the words right, the air it seemed, was stolen from him as well. 

Hyunjin nodded slightly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to speak without crying. “oh my god.” Changbin pulled him into his arms, the omega surrendering to the tears that blurred his vision. 

Changbin’s father made a happy remark, talking about being proud of his son, his mother was gushing about how she just ‘knew’ it already ever since they arrived at the house, and Changbin. Changbin kissed him softly through his tears, the alpha was delighted, that much Hyunjin could tell. 

In the middle of words of love and reassurance, Hyunjin convinced himself that he wanted this to happen too. 

-

“hyung, I can’t just leave them hanging like that, we have an important client tomorrow,” Hyunjin was sitting down on their living room, the alpha pushing him down on one of the sofas in their living room so he could speak with him clearly. The alpha towered over him, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. 

“well its not good for your health to be running around in the studio anymore, they survived without you before. I’m sure they can do it again.” Changbin crossed his arms over his chest, giving Hyunjin the feeling that this was a losing battle. 

He had been lucky so far, after going to a the hospital and getting his first check up he was still allowed to work, which was a miracle by all means, but as his fifth month approached, Changbin’s allowance of his outings grew thinner. 

He had already had this talk with the alpha several times, the older was worried about him overworking himself. Which was completely nonsense, Hyunjin was okay, sure he was a lot more tired than usual, and yes he sometimes felt dizzy, but it wasn’t nothing he couldn’t work through. 

Pregnancy, according to his mother in law, and his mother, suited him wonderfully, he had gained more weight now, his tummy a little more visible, but not obnoxiously so, the doctor had explained that he wouldn’t be gaining much more weight, his complexion just didn’t work like that. 

It still wasn’t the best, as his clothes started to be a little too tight for him to wear. 

With the sudden change of Changbin knowing, he had to tell everyone else before it got out. 

Sanha had congratulated him when he told him the news, Felix had been ecstatic as well, the younger had an adorable three year old son already, and was expecting another one by the end of March, and he had gone on and on about things that would help him get through it all. 

Chan and him had even come over for dinner, leaving their kid behind so they could talk comfortably. 

Ever since Chan secured a good spot on his father’s company, Felix had become a stay at home omega, they had mated not long after they moved in together, Felix had been almost twenty one and Chan twenty three. 

It helped that Hyunjin was dating Changbin when that happened, so both of them went to live with their respective alphas, Hyunjin remembered his parents waiting for him to drop out, tell them that he was mated, but when Hyunjin continued his life without much change, they had been disappointed.

Still, Felix seemed to flourish under the alpha’s touch, the younger had always been a romantic, wanting a perfect love story, and he had gotten that with Chan, happy to be his and his alone, when he got pregnant for the first time, Felix had been so happy. Hyunjin didn’t understand, a little less than a year into his own relationship. 

Now though, Hyunjin was jealous of the happiness that seemed to radiate from his friend as he spoke of their future children. Maybe it was because Felix had never had to leave a job he loved, maybe it was because Hyunjin was a little older now, used to his own independence. 

Or maybe Hyunjin was ungrateful, how could he dare to yearn for another life, with the one he had already? 

“This will be my last project, I promise, just this one project and then I’ll stop.” Hyunjin pleaded, knowing there was nothing he could do if Changbin said no, both of them knew, that if he wanted, the alpha could just lock him inside their apartment and he would have all the right to do it. 

“one last project.” Hyunjin nodded, eager to agree, just so he could hold on to his work for a little longer. Changbin sighed, seeing how the omega was desperate to not leave work, he stroked the youngers cheek softly, Hyunjin leant into the touch, “you know I do this because I care for you right?”

The alpha sat down beside him “I just want what best for you, I love you.” Hyunjin felt a hole on his chest grow with something akin to anger, he brushed it aside nodding. “I know hyung, I love you too.”

-

The next morning was bitter cold, Hyunjin wrapped himself with several layers of clothing, wincing when he stepped outside his building only for cold freezing air to hit him in the face, February was close now, but he could swear the cold only got worse each day. 

He arrived at the studio with enough time to make himself a coffee on the small resting space they had between offices, Sanha was already there too, with a nude coloured turtleneck and a black coat, looking as lovely as always. 

“hey jinnie, lovely day isn’t it?” Hyunjin scoffed taking a sip from his hot cocoa, “if you like to freeze to death, I guess,” Sanha rolled his eyes, going towards the studio with all the cameras set up, the theme was something dark, blues and blacks with some kind of fancy silver and gold props, it all looked like it was taken out of a painting. 

“who is coming in today?” he hadn’t been able to go through all his paper work, Changbin didn’t like when he worked from home, saying that Hyunjin shouldn’t even be working at all. “oh, some new artist I believe, it’s for a debut album, because I’m pretty sure I have never heard his name before.” Sanha had some papers on his hands, going over details and what not. 

Several other people were around as well, staff from the company, that’s what Hyunjin guessed, he took another sip from his cup, going towards his own designated table, several cameras waiting for him already, he went through his equipment, they were testing different lights already, so the shoot would start soon enough. 

He was missing a lens though, the one he wanted specifically for this, guessing he had left it behind in his desk, he stepped outside the room, walking down the hallway taking a turn only to be met by another person. 

Hyunjin halted instantly, covering his tummy with his hands as the other person stumbled to the side in their effort of not bumping into him. Before Hyunjin could say anything a soft voice cut through the air. 

“oh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking-“

“Jisung.”

The alpha hadn’t changed much from when he last saw him, he was taller now though, his face had lost some baby fat, with his hair and makeup done already he looked almost regal, clad in a soft black velvet jacket with blue crystals raining down one side, and tight leather jeans, his hair was blond, almost white, instead of midnight blue, but if Hyunjin had to be honest, he preferred this look. 

Jisung looked at him with wide doe eyes, his mouth open but not moving at all, seeming to be awestruck by Hyunjin’s own presence. He couldn’t blame him, he guessed he looked different too, older, better, sadder. 

Jisung lips moved then, pronouncing his name softly, as if he was praying, as if it was holy. 

“what- what are you doing here?” Hyunjin wanted to put distance between them, he knew he should do it. Jisung was never good for him, much less now that his life was getting better, Hyunjin always lost control around him. Forgetting his place, forgetting what he needed to do, But something inside him just didn’t let him step away. 

“I’m... I’m... Supposed to be in a photoshoot.” The alpha looked up at him, his eyes going over each little detail, taking everything in, but Hyunjin couldn’t help but to feel like he was being judged, after all Jisung was so much better than him, free of the burdens that weighted the omega down his whole life. 

Truth to be told, Jisung was the only thing he didn’t allowed himself to think about, it was too much for him to bear, too hard to remember, and still agree with his parents and his current life, in seldom moments of weakness he let his mind wander over to the memory of the alpha, and pondered over how much would Jisung hate him if he saw what he had turned into. 

“you’re the new artist?” Hyunjin blurted the words before he could stop himself, sure, Jisung had always wanted to work on the music industry, but Hyunjin never thought the alpha would go for the life of an idol, Jisung loved his freedom too much, or at least that’s what Hyunjin believed. 

Jisung had the decency to look sheepish, his right hand going to the back of his neck, smiling shyly at him “ah, I guess you could call me that.” Hyunjin didn’t know what else to say, a deep ache grew inside his chest, the reminder of a life he could not have. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to be an idol, but Jisung was enough to bring back all those memories from years ago, how he had buried his own feelings for the alpha six feet under, and never dared to look back, just because he knew he wasn’t strong enough to bear it. 

“you-you look nice,” Jisung’s hands were shaking, his eyes glistened under the hallway lights, moist with unspoken emotions. Hyunjin lifted a hand to tuck his hair behind his ear, he had let himself be blond for the time being, it was too tiring to dye it every month, the pink washing away too fast. 

He couldn’t smile, it hurt too much to do it, so he just nodded, looking down at the alpha’s shoes, Jisung had some platform boots on, with silver chains and studs on the sides, they looked good, it explained why he was almost as tall as him too. 

“ah,” Jisung sighed, pulling Hyunjin’s eyes away from the floor “you’re married.” Jisung bit his lips, looking at Hyunjin’s left hand were his engagement ring rested on his fourth finger, it was a pretty thing, silver with a several white diamonds around a bigger one, small carvings on the sides sparkling under the artificial light. 

The alpha sounded weird, his voice strained over the word, almost as if he was sad, Hyunjin couldn’t really place what his words meant. “engaged,” he said, his words soft like mist dripping from his lips, it made something in Jisung’s eyes dim slightly. 

“oh.”

Hyunjin nodded, wincing, thinking about how this all must look like to Jisung, he didn’t know if the alpha could tell he was pregnant, he didn’t actually had much of a bump, but it was noticeable most of the time, with the huge coat he had on though, he wasn’t so sure. 

“Jisung were the hell were you, we’re behind schedule already.” Another male appeared, a little shorter than Hyunjin himself, with a frown on his pretty lips, the alpha was snapped out of his reverie, the moment lost, Hyunjin moved to the side going for whatever it was that he needed, this was work after all, he couldn’t just run away from it. 

As Hyunjin got his camera ready, as well as everything else he needed, he got rid of the coat, knowing his sweater covered him enough not to give away his state. 

He walked back to the bustling room, feeling anxious, not wanting to cause an scene in fear questions would be asked, he avoided looking at Jisung while he prepared his stuff, trying to calm his crying heart, Hyunjin hoped the alpha wouldn’t try and talk to him in front of everyone, that would make things complicated, and Hyunjin couldn’t afford that. 

Hyunjin was never a good actor, “hyunie, is everything okay?” Sanha looked at him with worried eyes, the acknowledgement of how he felt only served to make Hyunjin’s want to cry grow, but the omega shook his head, he just needed to get this one job done before calling his alpha, Changbin was right. 

Sanha didn’t look convinced but he let it go, as things calmed down and the lights were switched on, Hyunjin took a deep breath, looking up to meet the youngers eyes, the omega swallowed, calming his trembling hands before lifting his camera up to his face. 

He must really be defective, that’s the first thing Hyunjin thought after the first few pictures were taken; a horrible human being, broken and pathetic, not deserving of any kind of love, a mistake, an ungrateful little shit. There was no other explanation for how Hyunjin’s heart fluttered for the first time in years, like a new-born butterfly, as he watched Jisung through his camera lens. 

It wasn’t hard for him to come to terms with the undying feelings inside his chest that bloomed with each second he spent close to the alpha. The hidden part of him, the one he had tried to kill so many years ago, clawed its way from the depths of his Heart, and shook the ground where he was standing. 

It made Hyunjin shake and tremble with emotion, a new spark inside his eyes lighted up like it was yesterday when he felt that way. Jisung was like a drug, an enchantment from the universe, something that called for Hyunjin, something that brought him the strength he lacked each day. 

That’s exactly why he couldn’t stay, gathering his things as fast as he could, he finished the photoshoot with barely concealed tears, wanting to be as far away from that place as possible. Changbin was right, he should have stayed home, where he belonged, looking at colour palettes for the nursery and buying baby clothes with Felix

If only he had obeyed, then he would’ve avoided all this pain. 

“hyunie, hey, do you want me to call Changbin? Are you sure you’re okay? Does anything hurt?” Sanha was trying to get his attention, his friend taking him out of the room as quickly as possible, Hyunjin was shaking, swallowing his tears down he nodded when the beta asked him again about calling his alpha. 

“Hyunjin!” a sob broke from the omega’s lips as he tried his best to ignore the alpha, “Hyunjin, wait! Please!” Jisung had ran after him, of course he had, he was never easy to get rid of. Hyunjin made it to his office, where his bag was waiting for him, it was barely midday, but he didn’t give a single damn. He was leaving. 

When Hyunjin turned to walk out of the door, Jisung stood in the doorframe like a looming disaster waiting to happen, his once styled hair now a mess, his makeup covered eyes bored into Hyunjin’s as he blocked the only way out, neither of them said anything. 

Hyunjin could hear Sanha talking on the phone not far behind, getting closer each second, Jisung looked desperate enough to close the door and try to talk to him and Hyunjin prayed for Changbin to arrive quickly. 

Both of their laboured breaths merged, filling the silence around them like slowly rising water. Making it feel like a storm was raging inside the room, deathly silent, but charged with so much unsaid things, that the atmosphere cracked like thunders, the air tasting too much like heartbreak. 

“I wanted to apologise, “ Jisung spoke, his chest rising up and down as he calmed down from sprinting after him, Hyunjin’s breath hitched in his throat, his eyes burned “I shouldn’t have left you like that.” Jisung continued, a determined glint inside his eyes. 

He got closer, taking a step towards Hyunjin, but the omega flinched, taking a step back, he couldn’t do this, he really, really couldn’t “it’s not important anymore Jisung,” Hyunjin answered, holding on to his last ounce of bravery. 

“you need to go back there, they’ll be waiting for you.” Jisung shook his head at that, his tears starting to run down his face, ruining his makeup. “no, Jin, please listen to me,” Jisung pleaded getting closer to him. 

“I’m mated Jisung, it’s over.” Hyunjin hadn’t meant to snap, hadn’t ever meant to say those words, not like that. 

The taste of reality was bitter and sour, black and heavy on his mouth, resembling the black tears that dripped to the floor, the younger stumbling over nothing but the true, wide starry eyes looked at Hyunjin whispering all the things he didn’t want to listen to. 

It felt like Breaking his own heart all over again, Jisung halted, not even daring to breath, as his eyes held Hyunjin’s own, drowning in his own heartbreak, the omega wanted nothing but to sob for several different reasons. 

“Hyunjin.” Both of them turned to look at the new person, Sanha was standing there too now, phone in hand, “Changbin’s is going to be here in five, do you need help with your things?” the taller was looking between the omega and the alpha, he didn’t know what was happening, but he cared enough for Hyunjin to step up if needed. 

If Hyunjin could kiss his friend right now he would do it, he nodded, ignoring Jisung completely “please,” he murmured, voice broken with tears, Sanha nodded passing Jisung to get closer to him, “you should sit down, I don’t know a thing about pregnancies but so much distress isn’t good for anyone.”

Sanha sat him down, the sound of light choking brought their eyes towards the alpha once more, Jisung was looking at Hyunjin with almost crazy eyes, moist with tears and immensely sad, he looked at his tummy before setting his eyes on his face again. 

Apparently Jisung hadn’t noticed. “do you need anything?” Sanha asked getting in front of Hyunjin and blocking Jisung from seeing him, it brought certain kind of peace to him, not having those starry eyes on him any longer. 

“ah... No, I don’t think I do... Sorry.” Hyunjin didn’t look away from the floor as he heard the alpha walking out of his office, his tears blurred his sight, dripping down silently to the floor in a dismal air. 

If Hyunjin had to guess before today what would his reaction be, to be face to face with Jisung again, he would immediately think about sobbing, snot, drool and tears running down his face like waterfalls, regret, screams maybe, something loud, something broken, scary and haunting, like a midnight tempest. 

Yet, the only sound that left his lips was a barely audible whimper as he struggled to breath, Sanha was moving around the room, getting his things in order as Hyunjin tried to calm himself down, at some point he had asked him if Jisung had done anything to him, but Hyunjin had only shook his head. 

Changbin arrived not long after, Hyunjin getting out of his daze to look at his alpha, who was clad in his work clothes, but looked worried and almost angry as he walked inside the room, something twisted inside Hyunjin’s chest as he hugged the alpha when he was close enough. 

His scent was like a warm blanket, Hyunjin inhaled it as much as he could, calming down almost instantly, ever since they mated Hyunjin was even more responsive to the older man’s scent, falling putty on his hands each time Changbin scented him. 

The alpha manhandled him around until Hyunjin was on his lap, the omega curling on himself on the lap of the Alpha, his face buried in his neck, not giving a damn about smearing tears and snot on his mate, he just craved comfort, to be away from everything that was there.

He was aware of Changbin talking with Sanha, the alpha sounded angry, almost authoritarian as he demanded answers from the beta, Hyunjin only whimpered at the harsh tone, but Changbin’s hands kept him close, one at the back of his head making sure he didn’t pull away from his neck, and one on his legs pulling him impossibly closer. 

Hyunjin got drunk on his alpha’s scent, way too distressed to stop himself from overdoing it, the world around him was too bright, too loud, Hyunjin only wanted to go home, stay with Changbin and sleep for the rest of the day, he just wanted to forget today ever happened. 

“an alpha made this?” Changbin was seething glaring up at Sanha while he kept Hyunjin close, the beta sneered something Hyunjin couldn’t quite catch, but his mind screamed Jisung, even as he tried to forget him. 

He couldn’t let Changbin get to Jisung, he didn’t even want to let the two alpha’s see each other, he wasn’t strong enough for that to happen, he would break, and there would be no coming back from it. 

Hyunjin wrenched his face away from the alpha’s neck, letting his panic rise again, desperation bringing the tears back. 

“alpha, alpha please take me home, you were right, please alpha I want home” Hyunjin pleaded, his scent souring even more, spreading like the stench of rotting meat, he knew he was near hysterical, crying, trembling, barely even able to breath, but he had to keep Jisung away from this mess. 

Changbin was worried sick, something Hyunjin had never seen in his alpha before, his eyes held something Hyunjin couldn’t place, and he held Hyunjin close, his hands soft and loving, not an ounce of possessiveness in them. 

When Changbin tried to explain and Hyunjin only kept crying, the alpha did something Hyunjin was sure would never happen again.  
He obeyed. 

Pulling Hyunjin’s head back down to his neck shushing him, saying they would go home, telling him to calm down, spitting every reassuring word he knew, the alpha, with the help of Sanha took him to his car and drove them home. 

“you know I was right baby, you’ll listen to me now right?” Changbin murmured, pushing their silence away, his lips graced his now dry cheek, contrary to the warmth of the alpha’s breath, Hyunjin felt a deep sudden coldness go through his body, lighting everything up like cold fire. 

The omega hummed, still too tired from his breakdown, snuggling closer to his mate as both of them laid on their bed, covered by all the familiar things that gave the younger comfort. 

“yes alpha,” whispered back Hyunjin, not daring to open his eyes yet, knowing this was home. 

Even with all things broken, and old dreams swept under the rugs, home was now cold and unforgiving, maybe a little more harsh than what he had initially wanted, home was well known pain, soft lips asking for forgiveness, silent tears and unsaid wishes.

But this home was all he knew, this home was everything he had grown up to be, wanted it or not. 

-

“oh Félix, this is lovely,” Hyunjin smiled at his best friend, his hands feeling the soft fabric of the onesie, it was a soft yellow, the drawing of a duck right in the middle, all too cute, like all the other clothes he had been given. 

Félix dismissed it with a giggle, the bustling of people talking filling the fresh air of May, spring had come beautifully this year, all blooming flowers and vibrant colours, Hyunjin was in love with the garden they were currently in.

Changbin’s parents had rented the place for the occasion, Hyunjin had not been keen of the idea of such a big baby shower, but after Felix’s own, he had little to no choice but to do one as well, to be honest, it wasn’t that bad if he ignored all the pretensions and the disdain in some eyes. 

They had been eating all morning, small little cakes and pastries that had Hyunjin’s mouth watering, Changbin had made him eat something healthy before letting him eat whatever he wanted, the alpha having had left at some point with his father to another table, surely talking business with Chan not so far behind. 

There were a lot more omegas, all dressed primly and in different pastel shades and whites, the theme after all was that, Hyunjin dressed in white jeans and a huge pearl coloured sweater, his long hair pulled back in a bun, with just a few stray hairs framing his face, but he only talked with Felix so far, not eager to get to know other people. 

Félix had given birth at the beginning of March, not quite making it to his dew date, but thankfully everything had gone well, giving Chan a beautiful boy, this time around, Hyunjin’s stomach had dropped when the second gender was announced, it wasn’t anything bad, even Chan had been happy and proud to declare his second born was an omega. 

It just brought whole world of new insecurities and worries he had been trying to avoid even after his own baby was declared a boy, it may be a little hypocritical, but he wished and begged each day that his son was born an alpha, knowing what the other options would probably end up like. 

An omega as a first born would be like spitting in his alpha’s face, Hyunjin would find himself pregnant again in less than a year, everyone waiting, apprehensive after his first failure, if the boy was a beta he would receive congratulations, some tight lipped smiles and judging words behind his back, his kid would grow practically ignored by his grandparents until Hyunjin provided his mate an alpha son. 

An alpha meant a happy Changbin, approving parents in law and his own proud ones, an alpha meant smiles and gifts and probably a celebratory dinner, it meant talks of how Hyunjin had proven himself to be a good enough omega for an alpha like Changbin, giving him an alpha first born. 

Most importantly, and something Hyunjin hadn’t dared to even voice out inside his mind but felt in the back of his consciousness like an ember waiting to start a fire. An alpha meant he was not expected go get pregnant ever again, unless a mistake happened once more, unless he was foolish enough to let himself get pregnant again. 

He smiled through it though, going with his mother in law to buy baby clothes and other necessities, going with Changbin to see new apartments, bigger, classier, suffocating. Reading over nannies and other new servants profiles, expected to choose their help, going to doctors appointments and trying to stick to a diet that was healthy for the baby, going to Felix’s house and spend afternoons talking about everything and nothing, seeing how his best friend nursed his new son, dreading the time it will be him on the other side of the picture. 

-

Seo Kangdae was born on the six of June at two twenty one in the morning, after only two hours of labour and a lot of panic and tears from his father, his strong little lungs helped his high pitched cries to resonated through the room. 

As his son was set down on his chest, Hyunjin couldn’t help but to cry again, feeling tired, and sore, and gross, Overwhelmed by everything that had happened that night, the fear of labour, the pain, the worries and then Changbin not staying inside the room while he pushed. 

He cried more just because he had wanted his alpha by his side, scared out of his mind as he went through contractions, but Changbin had delivered a soft kiss to his forehead before leaving, pulling his phone out to call his parents.

A distressed whine had left his lips when his mate left, but between anaesthesia and the doctor barking orders at him, he couldn’t cry too much about it, his brain was going overdrive, as he tried to focus on just pushing the baby out. 

His mind had convinced itself that his son would not make it, that something would go wrong and then Changbin wouldn’t want him, that he would give birth to an omega and the alpha would not hesitate to give it away, not caring about his own blood. 

But all the worries about his son that had skyrocketed a few hours before, died down as soon as the tiny body was pressed against his chest, Even if the baby was crying to his heart content. 

He didn’t even listen to the doctor as the door opened and his alpha appeared, all Hyunjin could focus on was his baby, wrinkly, and red, and so, so precious, his heart stopped as he watched his son calm down, and then dread started to spread through his lungs, like a disease, filling his lungs before rotting his insides. 

“he’s an alpha, congratulations.” Hyunjin smiled, feeling lips press against his cheek, Changbin was saying something he couldn’t care to hear, tears ran free, mixing with sweat and giving his mouth a bitter taste. 

He knew that it wasn’t his fault, it was his sons fault at all, he was just defective. Hyunjin had always said so, ever since he was little, defective enough to love someone who wasn’t his mate, defective enough to yearn for another life and get rid of his baby, defective enough to feel only disgust and rage when he held his son for the first time. 

Seo Kangdae was born on the six of June at two twenty one in the morning , sealing his father’s fate to a life he despised with all his might. 

-

Seo Hyunjin had made mistakes all through his life, some worse than others, some were not even mistakes at all, and all of them led him to what was his current situation. 

Through the Years, getting slapped turned into something close to routine, the sting at the start, right before the throbbing and ache followed, dull and almost burning, as if his skin was simmering from the hit, the shame of getting hit had decreased more and more after each time it happened, but the fear that ignited inside his chest when the silence was broken by a tiny voice was new.

“papa?” Kangdae was standing close to the door, his little grey eyes sparkling with fear under the dim lights, Hyunjin felt horrified for a whole other reason than his husbands anger, “Dani, what are you doing out of bed?” Hyunjin stumbled his way into a upright position, leaving the floor behind and getting close to his four year old.

Changbin was still behind him, most likely still mad, ready to continue his beating as soon as his son was out of the room. Hyunjin was glad it was late, meaning their help was not around to see what was happening.

The omega gathered his son on his arms, shaking like a leaf but trying to put on a smile despite wanting to cry, he had promised himself ever since the first beating he received after Kangdae was born, that he would protect his son with everything he had, it was all he had left after all, and he was dammed before he let Changbin taint the pure soul of his child.

“papa you’r hurt,” Kangdae lisped a tiny hand gracing Hyunjin reddening cheek, making Hyunjin bite down a wince, “no, no love, papa just slipped, and your father tried to help papa, that was all.” Hyunjin turned towards Changbin, knowingly begging for the older to follow his lead.

This had never happened before, sure they’ve had several close calls, but their son had never seen the act, only the aftermath. When Hyunjin turned to look at Changbin he begged with his eyes for the older to spare him, at least long enough to put their son to sleep again, away from the mess they were.

Changbin was still fuming, his chest puffed out, eyes burning with rage, shoulders tense, “your papa is just clumsy Dani, dad was just trying to help.” Hyunjin sighed in relieve, turning to his son who only nodded leaning his head against his shoulder, clearly sleepy.

“Papa c’umsy,” Kangdae repeated, clearly buying his father’s words, Hyunjin nodded, rocking his son softly in his arms “papa, water.” Hyunjin nodded, not daring another look at his husband, walking towards the kitchen at his sons request “our little Dani is thirsty?” Kangdae hummed, pushing his face into Hyunjin neck, looking for comfort in his father’s scent.

Hyunjin poured water on one of the plastic cups they had for Dani, “come on Dani, take your water and then to sleep, its too late for my little lion to be awake.” Kangdae took the plastic cup from Hyunjin drinking his water before letting his face fall into his neck once more, almost asleep again.

Hyunjin lowered his son to his bed, the soft blue shine of the nightlight made him look pale and small, Hyunjin placed a trembling kiss on his little forehead, a single tear falling on the soft black hair “I’m so sorry, starshine,” breathed Hyunjin, his shaking hands pulling the covers up to his sons neck, letting himself be safe inside his kids room for a few more seconds.

When he finally closed the door of his sons room, Hyunjin willed his tears away, knowing it would be worse if he was crying. 

If Kangdae noticed the tired look on his papa’s face the next day, or how he didn’t use his left arm without a wince , or that he was using a turtle neck even if it was summer, he didn’t say anything; letting himself be pushed to his nannies arms for the day, away from reality a little bit longer. 

Hyunjin watched with poorly concealed sad eyes, slumping the second Kangdae was taken away, the bruises underneath his clothes seemed to burn, and his left side was throbbing greatly, their private doctor would be coming shortly, Hyunjin having called for him after breakfast. 

The reminder of last night hung heavy on his head, he didn’t know if to be happy or terrified, now that he had time to contemplate, there wasn’t a moment in his relationship with Changbin when he wasn’t terrified. 

Tears came easy, as always, after so many years one would think he learned how to stop crying for everything, he couldn’t help it most of the time, he felt trapped, like he was twenty again and just starting to fall into Changbin’s arms, he wanted so bad to run away, take his kid and leave. 

Hyunjin took in deep breaths, calming himself down from something worse, this was good, he told himself, he would be less lonely, distracted by something new, something good. Dani would be happy, everything would be just right, another baby wouldn’t kill anybody, things would be alright, like they’ve always been, and he would pretend to be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end that I was planning since the beginning, the one I changed in last minute.
> 
> I really hope you liked it, please leave a comment if you have anything to say :3
> 
> My twt: @4ANGELSBITE
> 
> my cc: https://curiouscat.me/4NGELSBITE


End file.
